Gamer's Delight
by SIsaac11
Summary: Lani and Stuart get sucked into the TV and are stuck on the Aux channel because of an Electrical storm. How are they going to get out? And what caused them to get sucked in the first place?


AN: Alright, this is just a funny side story that Lani and I came up with lol. So just read it with an open mind and a sense of humor.

Disclaimor: We do not own Pikmin, Okami or the Aux channel LOL!

* * *

The thunder boomed overhead as Stuart got off his bus and looked up at the sky, hugging his blue jacket tighter to his skin and set off down his street for home

"It looks like rain" he said to himself as he hurried himself along as a few raindrops fell on his forehead.

Stuart walked along the sidewalk and then up the stone steps to the apartment he shared with his roommates, Stuart was 21 years of age with short brown fohawed hair and green eyes. He turned the knob and entered his apartment to find his friends gathered around the television screen

"Hey Lani…Oli & Kat!" Stuart smiled as he put down his backpack and went to sit next to Lani. Lani was a shorter woman with shoulder length black hair and almond shaped brown eyes, she smiled back as Stuart looked at the video game that she was playing

"What game is this?" he asked, she was playing a game where various colored creatures followed her around and she threw them at enemies

"Pikmin" she replied. The lights started to flicker as lightning appeared outside

"Looks like we're gunna have an electrical storm, we should unplug everything" Olivia stated, flipping her black hair as she looked out the sliding glass door behind her to the lightning outside.

"It'll be fine…" Lani shrugged her off and continued her game, Kat shook her brown head of hair smiling as the lightning struck outside causing the lights to flicker again

"Come on Lani…we need to turn the game off!" Stuart exclaimed as he reached for her controller, Lani pulled the controller a little bit out of his long reach and looked at him like he was crazy

"Who you!? WHO YOU!?" Lani exclaimed as Stuart made a grab for the controller as the lightning struck overhead and the lamp bulb exploded and everyone screamed.

Stuart groaned as he reached up grabbed his head, which was pounding in pain

"What happened…" he thought to himself as he opened his eyes and bright white light blinded him momentarily, when everything came back into focus he could see brightly colored objects in the distance as if everything were Technicolor, he continued to look around and saw Lani lying a few feet away, he sat up and crawled over to her attempting to shake her awake

"Lani…Lani…I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…" Stuart said as he looked around, he could see an oval shaped creature slowly heading for them, it was large with big bulbous eyes and a red back like a lady bug

"five more minutes…" Lani whimpered as she rolled over on the gravel, Stuart frowned at her and then looked up at the monster as it headed towards them at it's glacial pace.

Stuart rolled Lani onto her back and shook her vigorously

"GET UP!" Stuart screamed as Lani opened her eyes and glared up at him

"WHAT IS YOUR PRO-" Lani was cut off by Stuart pointing at the large creature a few feet away from them

"What the hell is that…." Lani said pointing at the monster, Stuart shrugged as he helped Lani up and they started backing away from the creature.

"Why does it look like a Bulborb…" she said confused, Stuart shrugged at this

"A what…"

"It's a monster you fight in my Pikmin ga…Stuart…do you think we could be stuck in the Pikmin game?"

"If we are. I'm majorly screwed, I don't know how to play this damn game" Stuart exclaimed as they backed into a rock wall, Lani looked down and could see leafy stems around them

"Pull these up!" she screamed at him, pointing at all the stems around them.

"What will that do…" he retorted in disbelief as Lani yanked on one and a small red creature popped up out of the ground, it had a large stem protruding from it's head with a leaf at the end

"That's why…this is a Pikmin…it will help us fight the monster" she said picking up the pikmin and hugging it happily against her chest

"Ohhhh" he said as they continued pulling up the rest of the Pikmin.

"How many Pikmin does it take to kill that thing….we only have like…five…" Stuart counted the Pikmin again to make sure, then nodded

"Uhh…like twenty" Lani laughed nervously, Stuart glared at her

"I thought you had MORE THAN THIS!" Stuart screamed, Lani shook her head

"I had just started the game when you walked in!" she cried.

Olivia screwed the new light bulb into the lamp and the light filled the room around them

"Where did Stuart and Lani go?" Kat asked as she took notice her friends were missing, Olivia's face scrunched up as if she heard something

"Did you hear that?" Olivia asked as she grabbed the remote control and turned the volume on their TV up.

"Is that Lani and Stuart?!" Kat exclaimed as she clambered over the furniture to get closer to the TV and grab the game controller

"Oh my god…that is Stuart…and Lani!" Olivia said as she picked up the controller and started moving the joystick

"How did they get stuck in the video game…Wait, the joystick isn't moving them, that monster is going to hurt them if we don't do something" Olivia exclaimed as she frantically started pressing buttons on the controller hoping she would do something

"I think I'm more worried about how they got in there in the first place…Stop! You're controlling Olimar, not them!" Kat exclaimed as she yanked the controller out of Olivia's hands and started moving the little alien man.

"Lani….are we doomed…" Stuart said as he looked up into the cute face of the bulborb

"yea…I think so…" she said as a Pikmin came flying through the air and pounded on the face of the Bulborb then ran off to join a short little man who looked as if he had a fish bowl on his head

"Wow…he's helping us" Stuart sighed out of relief as the little man continued throwing the Pikmin until it finally caved and rolled over, dead.

"Well that went well…" Stuart frowned looked at the large carcass in front of him, Lani smiled as she walked over and kneeled in front of the little moon man and held out her hand

"Thank you…" she said as he started gurgling back in an unknown language

"doipeah fauf duef idfeah Olimar fahof" he smiled in reply, Lani just blankly stared at him

"I didn't catch any of that…did you? I think I only caught his name…Olimar" Stuart smiled looking at the man who was looking back confused

"His name IS Olimar…Stuart…" Lani said looking back at him as if he were stupid

"Well SORRY for not playing this game…what do we do with stinky over here" he retorted, pointing at the dead Bulborb, Lani stood up and walked over

"The Pikmin will take care of him" Lani said as Olimar's hoard of Pikmin ran forward hoisting the Bulborb over their heads and heading off over the next hill, Lani and Stuart followed them all.

"Well this is Olimar's space ship…we should be safe here for now" Lani said as they sat down between the four space ships

"Lani…Stuart…Can you hear us?" boomed a voice overhead

"Oli? Kat?" Stuart and Lani called out

"They can hear us…" Kat's voice boomed overhead

"How did you guys get in there?" Olivia asked, Stuart and Lani looked at each other and shrugged

"Maybe it was the storm? Wait…I reached and grabbed the controller in Lani's hands just as the lights went out…Maybe the storm DID do this…" Stuart grabbed his chin deep in thought

"Don't hurt yourself Stuart…the better question is…how are we going to get out of here and for some reason…I get the feeling we aren't tied to this game…because if Kat and Oli are playing the game and we were inside THIS game…wouldn't they move us instead of Olimar here?" Lani questioned, Stuart nodded in agreement

"Maybe we're just stuck on Auxilary? Or just in the console?" he suggested, Lani nodded

"Should we save and switch games?" Olivia boomed overhead, Lani and Stuart looked at each other quizzically

"That's a dumb question…" Lani crossed her arms and shook her head

"HEY!" Olivia boomed, Stuart laughed and shrugged

"well…it's an adventure…" he smirked, Lani glared at him

"Alright fine…but if we Die Stuart…I swear to god, I'll kill you" she retorted poking him in the chest

"Ok Oli…Save and switch games…let's have ourselves an adventure!" Stuart exclaimed, Lani was not amused.

Kat saved the game and turned off the console, on the screen Lani and Stuarts heads appeared to be floating on the blank screen

"are we dead Stuart…do I have to kill you now…" Lani asked as Olivia and Kat removed the Pikmin game and placed a new one in it's place, closing the port and pressing start.

Immediately Lani and Stuart were transported into a world that looked as if it were completely painted with watercolors and between them stood a large white wolf with glowing fire spiraling about it's neck

"Is this a paintbrush?" Stuart asked as he lifted a large arm sized paintbrush in his hands

"OH MY GOD, WE'RE IN OKAMI!!!" Lani squealed as she looked down at the wolf, looking up at them oddly

"OH MY GOOOOD!" Lani screamed as she quickly pet the wolf and cried with glee.

"Oh god…." Stuart sighed as he threw his hands up and then brought them down, accidentally poking the ground with his paintbrush and a large tree sprung up in that spot, making Stuart jump back and scream.

"This is….AWESOME" Lani screamed as she continued to play with the paintbrushes various powers

"Do you think we have to find some kind of portal or something back to the real world…or wait for another electrical storm?" Stuart asked as he carefully set his paintbrush on the ground

"I don't know…but we definitely don't want to mess with anything hooked up to the TV" Lani pointed out, Oli froze as she was about to unhook her computer from it's position hooked up to the TV the way their friend had put it

"Oh…Ok…" Olivia said as she leaned back and crossed her arms as Kat held onto the Wii-mote waiting for them to decide what they should do

"Well…let's check this place out…I'm sure we can find something that will help us and Lani's played this game before…so let's get to it" Stuart smiled as he picked up his paintbrush once again and nodded in Lani's direction, who nodded back.

* * *

Alright, hope you liked it...i promise it'll get funnier as we progress through more video games, R&R! anyways! have fun!


End file.
